Baby Tarzan
One day in a treehouse in the jungle slept a baby. Tarzan was asleep in his basket when he had visitors, a female brown gorilla and a younger grey gorilla calf. Kala smiled adoringly at the baby who was now awake and cooing curiously at the strange creatures. Kala hoisted Tarzan up in the air by the hem of his diaper. He wriggled and bounced about thanks to the elasticity of the padded garment. Kala grinned and watched him wriggle about before deciding to take him home. The gorilla tribe were fascinated by the new baby, they quickly warmed to him except Kerchak who was displeased by his wife's ill advised decision but no matter what he said she would not change her mind, she was too stubborn. ... Sometime later while settling into his new home, Tarzan grunted and turned bright red. Unghhhh! Splat! He grunted loudly before soiling his diaper. Kala sniffed him and gagged. Tarzan wailed loudly. "Eeeeeugh! Why does he smell so bad?" Kala winced. Suddenly a green monkey like creature with red feather like tufts growing around his neck and a stripy tail was stealthy watching curious at the loud noise. He had a big shiny wet black nose, he sniffed the air and gagged, when Kala's back was turned he decide to take Baby Tarzan. Swooping down and snatching the crying infant. The green monkey, now joined by his peers, sniffed Tarzan intrusively before dragging him off somewhere. The green monkey like creature arrived at his nest which was stocked with trinkets stolen from humans. He laid Tarzan down and tore off his dirty diaper, he groaned in disgust at the mess he made and cleared it up. He powdered Tarzan's behind with Talc and taped up a fresh diaper on him. The monkey like creature was also wearing a diaper. The green monkey sniffed Tarzan with his big wet shiny black nose, Tarzan blushed as he was being sniffed. The green monkey thing with a big shiny wet black nose grinned. So ya don't like my sniffing do ya? He thought and resumed his intrusive sniffing of Tarzan's diaper until the boy squeezed his nose. It squeaked like a toy and Tarzan giggled and squeezed it again. The monkey thing rubbed his sore nose and frowned. He decided to continue sniffing Tarzan's diaper. So Tarzan squeezed his nose again. The monkey thing held Tarzan down and smooshed his big wet shiny black nose into his face. Tarzan grimaced, it felt slimy. The monkey thing rubbed their noses together before releasing Tarzan and sniffing his diaper. The constant sniffing of his crotch caused Tarzan to wet himself. The monkey thing then shrunk Tarzan and picked him up. Tarzan looked worried about what he was going to do to him. The monkey thing smirked and sniffed Tarzan, the strength of his hurricane breath blowing Tarzan's hair about. His breath smelt rotten too and Tarzan grimaced as he was sniffed. The Monkey thing then dangled Tarzan by his diaper in front of his face. The tiny baby wanted to stuff his hands up his nose for some reason. Tarzan struggled as his diaper stretched with his weight and frantic movement. Eventually he stuffed his hands up the creature's big shiny wet black nose. There was an unpleasant splat as they sunk into something slimy... his boogers! Tarzan tugged at the goo, he was stuck in the rubbery green gooey mucus. He groaned and struggled frantically. The monkey thing groaned as he watched Tarzan struggle. Eventually Tarzan tore himself free. The tiny boy then noticed his hands were covered in thick oozing slime... he groaned in disgust as he watched the slime drip everywhere. Tarzan then smooshed his hands together with a splat and tugged at the resulting goo until eventually he tore himself free again. The creature frowned and sniffed Tarzan.